Attack on Zombies: M
by TheFearlessSong
Summary: Lemon! Takes place after chapter 9 of Attack on Zombies. JeanxReader, ErenxReader, or LevixReader, respective of your choice.


**An.**

**First lemon! For those of you who haven't read Attack on Zombies, the setting may not make sense. This is why random lemon surfing can sometimes be a bad thing. Just read Chapter 9 of Jean's chapters to get some setting. Or read the whole thing - you won't regret it, I promise!**

* * *

The chocolate melted in your mouth, leaving behind a sweet, milky texture. You moaned, a little overdramatically, at the taste - it was understandable, for it had been a very, _very _long time since you'd had chocolate. _Too damn long._

Jean chuckled from beside you, watching your reaction with interest. The corners of his eyes were narrowed, and his grin drew back just enough to reveal his molars. A single candle lit the room, giving him an orangey glow.

"This is so fucking good, Jean…" you whispered, unwrapping another truffle. "Here...take some."

"No, no, I wouldn't want to take away from your fun. You can have all of it."

"Come on, Jean! Try it!"

He rolled his eyes, but he wasn't utterly opposed to taking the candy. He opened his mouth just enough for you to pop in the little delicate sphere. His face sank into a very relaxed state of being. You smirked.

"You look like you just -"

"I...I know," he interrupted. "This is…"

You looked down into the bag. "Only five more. We'll split them up and... maybe find some way to share the last one."

"You can have the last," he replied, caressing your cheek. "I'll settle for three tonight."

Happily, you downed each candy with even more excitement than the last, longing for another when you swallowed. Jean took his slowly, and when you reached the last one, he unwrapped it for you, sliding it into your mouth, along with his fingers.

You blushed, unable to do much with the truffle. He withdrew the digits, and brought his face closer. You could still smell the rich chocolate on his breath. With a grin, he prodded your mouth open with his hand and brought his lips down to yours. Without any sort of hesitation, his tongue greeted yours, tasting what remained of the candy.

Nervous, you swallowed it. He withdrew, laughing.

"That was an odd sensation, (name)."

"Shut up, I wasn't expecting that."

You both smiled dumbly at one another. Jean looked over at the candy you had brought upstairs and popped a mint into his mouth.

For a moment, everything was tranquil. The candlelight flickered; Jean's features appeared even more impressive and sharp. His eyes met yours, catching you in the act of mentally undressing him.

"Hey," he whispered. You blushed.

"Yeah?"

With one quick movement, his body crashed on top of yours. He wasn't sitting on you; merely hovering, though his hands pinned yours down beside your head. A lively energy sparked within his eyes, as though he wanted to play.

"Well?"

He moved his head down to your neck, placing small kisses against it. He whispered, sending a warm-and-cold chill down your entire form. Slowly, he trailed his way upwards, bringing his way to your lower lip. He lightly bit onto it, tugging it towards him. You felt your face turning red, and hoped the dark would cover it up.

Though he may not have seen it, he felt it, and a cocky smirk drew onto his face.

"Well, someone's a little excited…" he hissed, voice lowering in pitch. "You're so easy to...mm!"

Your lips crashed into his, shutting him up. He was surprised at first, but decided to play your game. He shoved himself against you forcefully, moaning with each kiss, which gradually grew in sloppiness. Out of instinct, you grinded your hips against his thigh, desperate for some more contact.

He lowered his body at your demand, allowing you to wrap your legs around him. His fingers intertwined with yours, and you pushed your hips against his.

"A-ah…" he broke, pulling away. "(Name), we-"

"Shh," you growled, not caring for what he wanted to say. You just didn't want the moment to end.

Suddenly, you felt the growing reason for his protest rubbing against your hip. He resumed in his previous actions, but a low whimper emitted from him. Teasingly, you grinded against him. He backed away from the contact with wide eyes, which stared directly into yours.

A few seconds passed without words. You seemed to both be overwhelmed with thought. Was this right? Was it okay? Was he ready - no, were _you _ready?

You slid out from under him and walked towards the door, feeling the cold air wrap cruelly around your skin. Jean looked like a kicked puppy as he watched you go, eyebrows raised as if he had done something wrong.

"(Name), I'm sorry, I couldn't control it. We can stop if you want."

You looked over your shoulder, bringing your hands in front of you.

"Jean," you replied. "What if I don't want to stop?"

You could actually hear him gulp. He felt incredibly nervous. "T-then I would…"

He cleared his throat, trying to sound less innocent.

"Then I would give you the greatest night of your entire life."

You reached for the bottom of your shirt and pulled upwards, lifting it over your head. The air was more cold now, giving you goosebumps along your arms. Dropping your shirt on the ground, you spun around, slowly walking towards him.

Jean was full of excitement, and his eyes looked like they could come out of his head. His mouth hung open as your figure approached him, not to close until you moved yourself onto his lap. He snapped out of his zone when you gave his hair a light tug.

"Jean, are _you _okay with this?" you mocked. With an arrogant grin, he latched onto your neck with his teeth before kissing it and sucking so hard it almost hurt. You stifled a moan, trying to retain a bit of your dignity.

"_I'll do anything you want," _he shakily muttered, moving his mouth to your ear. The heat clashed with the surrounding air and froze you with anticipation. He eyed your breasts and slowly worked his way up your torso with his left hand, keeping his right on your back for support.

Reaching under the wire, he gave you a loose, clumsy squeeze. You blushed, realizing that Jean may have had the air of a playboy, but he had honestly never been like this with a girl before. He was a tyro.

Deciding to make things a little simpler for him, you unhooked your bra. He slid it off of your arms, looking at you in awe. You raised your eyebrow after a pause.

"Jean, are you still there?"

"I'm sorry, you're just… you're perfect…"

He marvelled at you for a moment longer, and then returned his hand to your chest. He squeezed a little harder this time before trailing his calloused fingers down to your perked bud. Jean ran his fingertips against it, and you felt yourself weaken. He kissed you once more, and moved his head down to your other breast.

His mouth enclosed around the hardened bud before his tongue rolled over it. Pleasure fired through your body, and your breathing became uneasy. You moaned, biting your lips to not make a loud noise. Jean moved back.

"If we're going to do this," he whispered, a hint of irritation in his voice. "I'll want the full experience...so don't hold back…"

He pushed you off of him and crawled on top. He pulled his shirt off without a show, throwing it across the room and landing it right on top of yours. He removed his belt, as well, and unbuttoned his pants, though he didn't slide them off. You assumed this was your job, and tugged them down.

Sitting on top of you in his boxers, Jean's desire for you was very evident now. You blushed, trying not to look down. He grinned and tugged on your pants, which soon found their place in the pile by the door. Both of you were clad in everything but your underwear.

Jean's fingers trailed down to the outside of your thin fabric. One began to massage your core, while the other rubbed against your entrance. You could feel yourself beginning to quiver and let out a silenced cry of need. Teasingly, his mouth returned to your breast and began to suck. You lost control, feeling yourself becoming more wet with each passing moment.

"F-fuck! Jean! St-stop teasing me already!"

He looked at you with a savage grin, causing you to gasp a little.

"Surely you're not ready yet?" he asked. "The fun just began…"

He slid down your underwear and lifted your legs around his shoulders. You blushed heavily and whimpered.

"J-Jean, what're you-"

His tongue entered you, stinging you with a cold sensation left over from the mint in his mouth. He licked over your inside and against your clit, kissing everything and leaving nothing untasted. You yelled out his name, and with each cry, he became more harsh.

When he moved away, a thin strand of drool connected his lips to your begging entrance. He wiped it off and returned himself to your neck, placing your legs between his. He sucked harder on your neck and moved his hands down, stroking your clit. Without a warning, he stuck a finger inside of you, earning a surprised cry from you. He silenced this with his mouth, still tasting of mint.

"Does that feel good, (name)?" he whispered. You couldn't answer through your panting. He stuck another finger in, and you mewled into his skin. "Well, does it?"

"Y-yes! It feels amazi-"

He shut you up with his tongue, breathing heavily now. You couldn't take this much longer. His fingers began to scissor inside of you, while his thumb continued to rub against your core. He moved as though he were going to put in another finger.

"Jean!"

He didn't listen, but continued torturing you with rapid, pleasure-inducing movements. You growled and rubbed your knee up against his member, earning a quick, quiet moan from him. He stopped moving, frozen with lust. His eyes lost their bright energy and were replaced with a dark, seductive look. You rubbed again, and he physically begged you for more, grinding against your leg and moaning.

Sliding down his boxers, you took in his size. Liking what you saw, you moved him off of you, taking your place as the dominant one. You found that beads of pre-cum had begun to form on the tip of his cock.

You slid your hand against it, and his breath shuddered. Your thumb played with the head a little before you wrapped loosely around him and began to pump slowly. He moaned through gritted teeth.

"G-grab a little harder...and...faster…"

You tightened your grip and quickened the pace, pumping him towards you. He writhed underneath you before his hips began to involuntarily buck.

"(Name), stop…" he whispered, biting your ear. You slowed down, but didn't let go. "Please, I don't want...I don't want to be done yet…"

You released him, raising an eyebrow. His eyes looked towards the bowl of condoms, and he slowly reached for one. Not looking away from him, you watched as he ripped open the packaging with his teeth.

He slid the protection over himself, using caution so that he wouldn't stimulate himself any further. Looking up at you once he finished, he grinned.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

You gave him a look, and he had his answer. He sat up and wrapped your legs around him so that you were sitting in his lap. Using his hand, he positioned himself at your entrance, and with a quick last-minute glance to make sure you were okay, he pushed himself in.

You let out a near-scream, burying your face in his chest so that it wouldn't attract any outside attention. He didn't move, waiting for you to become used to his girth. You panted, eyes soaked with pain-induced tears. He kissed one as it began to slide down your face, never looking away from you.

Eventually, the pain subsided. You gave him a quick nod and thrusted your hips, and so he resumed. Pushing all the way in, he started off slowly, with just enough force to cause you to whine. He thrusted against your insides, and the pain began to quickly give way to an unimaginable pleasure. As you began to grind him harder, he lost himself, pushing you off of him. You were shocked, and he lifted your body up so that you were on all fours.

Repositioning himself, he entered you again, thrusting even harder than before.

"F-fuck, you're so...tight…" he hissed, nails digging into your hips. His head lowered so that you could feel his breath against your back.

He mercilessly pounded into you, filling the room with sounds of flesh hitting flesh and deep moans. You were in ecstasy; even more so when one of his hands trailed back to your clitoris and pushed against it with just the right amount of pressure.

Your walls began to tighten. He aggressively rolled his hips back and forth, pushing deeper and deeper with every thrust. He found your weak spot, and you cried out.

"I-I'm gonna…"

He pulled out again, earning an irritated groan from you. He turned you over once more, quickly putting himself back in so that he wouldn't lose momentum. He was still on top, only this time, you were facing him. His breaths were in short pants, and his lips sloppily collided with yours.

He once again found your spot, and pounded relentlessly into you with perfect aim. Both of his arms wrapped around you, and with fast, strong movements, he pushed you beyond your limits.

"Jean!" you screamed between breaths. "Jean! Jean! _Fuck_! Please, _harder_!"

Your walls tightened one last time before you reached your climax. You continued to thrust, walls clamping tight against his throbbing cock. He bit savagely onto your ear before letting out a muffled yell, finishing himself off inside of you.

You both pushed into each other a few more times before exhaustion took over. He pulled out and kissed all over your body, stopping at your lips with a smile. With a long look in each others' eyes, you happily held onto one another until your heartbeats returned to normal.

Jean entered the bathroom to tend to a few things before returning to bed. He pulled the blankets over both of you, cuddling naked against your body.

"(Name)," he whispered. Your eyes began to feel tired.

"Yes, Jean?"

"...Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…" he finished, kissing your shoulder from behind. "Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais…toi et nul autre..."

Regardless of whether or not you spoke French, the tone he whispered it in sent a chill down your spine and left your stomach filled with butterflies. His arms held you close, and he drifted off into sleep, with you soon to follow.

For that night, everything was perfect.


End file.
